


Getaway Green

by 21CenturyNinja



Series: Red Light, Green Light [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Based on an All Time Low Song, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chores, Cleaning, Consensual Sex, Crush, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Panic, Gay Pride, Gay Sex, Getaway Green, GreenFlame - Freeform, Hot Weather, Kai x Lloyd - Freeform, Lemon, Lloyd x Kai - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, My First Smut, Ninjago, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pride, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer, Summer Love, goofing off, greenfire - Freeform, that's an actual tag and that makes me happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21CenturyNinja/pseuds/21CenturyNinja
Summary: It's the first sunny almost-summer day of the year, and the ninja are off to celebrate at a water park. However, Kai and Lloyd didn't finish their chores. No work, no play. Or so Sensei Wu thinks...Based on the All Time Low Song. Fluff and smut.Happy Pride Month!
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Kai, Lloyd Garmadon/Kai
Series: Red Light, Green Light [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753918
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month!
> 
> Three things:  
> 1\. I wanted the first thing I publish in June to be pride-related;  
> 2\. I've been obsessed with the band All Time Low;  
> 3\. It's almost summer!  
> So I combined all three of those and this story was born!
> 
> There will be two parts! Part one is adorable fluff, part two will be a lil more...spicy ;)

_Sippin' cherry cola, staring at the poster on the wall._

_What's the point of going out when you could just give me a call..._

* * *

Lloyd opened his eyes.

Sunlight filled his room, and he had to blink several times to adjust to the brightness. It had been gray and rainy for months, with only the occasional sunny day to chase away his persistent moodiness.

Not today. It was June—almost summer—and apparently the weather knew that.

The green ninja sat up in his bed and stretched, a smile spreading across his face as he looked out the window. He rolled out of bed and bolted over to the glass for a better view. The sky was a bright baby blue, accentuated by a few fluffy clouds. The sun had not yet reached its peak, but it was climbing the sky, stinging Lloyd's green eyes when he looked at it. The Bounty was flying low, and the lush green trees could be spotted stretching toward the sky only a few dozen feet below the ship.

"Finally!" He breathed, taking in the sight in front of him. He took a few steps back and glanced around the room. All of the other ninja's beds were empty. Zane's was made nicely; the others were not. Lloyd tucked his comforter in to make his bed look somewhat presentable and half-heartedly folded his throw blanket on top of it. With one more glance out the window, he walked out of the room and made his way to the bathroom.

After spending a few minutes getting ready, he headed to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Gone were the days of eating warm oats for breakfast—for the time being, anyway. He carried his bowl to the upper deck of the Bounty, where the others were gathered, enjoying the beautiful weather.

Kai turned in Lloyd's direction as he approached the rest of the crew. "Hey, Lloyd!" He greeted with a smile. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

The blond nodded. "It's gorgeous!" He agreed, mouth full of cereal.

The master of fire nodded. "I am, aren't I?"

Lloyd elbowed him playfully. "The weather, dumbass." He shrugged. "But you are, too."

"You really think so?"

The green ninja narrowed his eyes. Was Kai... _blushing_? He shook his head rapidly. "Duh," he replied, trying to play it off before he started going red as well. "Everyone does."

Kai scratched the back of his neck. "Thanks, Lloyd," he said. "You are, too."

"Damn, Kai!" Jay commented before Lloyd had time to respond. "It's literally the first warm day we've seen all year, and you're already getting all hot under the collar!"

The brunet shot him a glare. "Ha! You think I'm hot, too. I knew it!"

"Only 'cause you're the master of fire," the freckled redhead shot back.

Kai rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, master of blabber."

Cole chuckled. "Hey, that's my name for him!"

"And I'm stealing it. Besides, haven't you come up with all of his nicknames? Give the rest of us a chance."

"Okay," Nya spoke up, "so, this is not only the nicest morning I've had all year, but also the strangest." She pulled out her phone and looked at the screen, her eyes lighting up as she did so. "Oh, you guys! Skylor's inviting us to go to Mega Monster Water Park!"

"Gosh, I haven't been to a water park in forever!" Cole said. "Good thing I'm not a ghost anymore!"

"I have never been to a water park," Zane announced.

Jay snapped his head around to stare at the nindroid. "What!? How?" Without waiting for a response, he turned back to Nya. "Okay, now we _have_ to go."

"Yeah, today's the perfect day for that," Kai added. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"I'll let Skylor know." She quickly typed out a message before heading for the stairs that led inside. "Everyone get ready, we're leaving in ten!"

The others followed her inside, Lloyd slurping down the rest of his cereal as he ran after them.

* * *

The six ninja reconvened back on the deck a few minutes later, wearing their swimsuits and having completed the pesky task of applying sunscreen. Nya had landed the bounty in a field about a mile away from the park, and all six were practically bursting with excitement. They began descending the flying ship but were stopped in their tracks by a raspy voice behind them.

"Just where do you think you six are going?" Wu asked, eyeing the group suspiciously.

"Oh, sorry Sensei, we forgot to tell you," Nya responded. "Skylor invited us to go to the water park with her. Is that alright?"

The elder thought for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yes, I suppose that's fine. Well, for four of you."

The ninja looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'for four of us?'" Cole asked nervously.

Wu gave them a rare mischievous smile. "After you spent yesterday doing chores, I believe you have earned a trip to the water park. But two of you never finished your chores. So Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay may go, but Lloyd and Kai cannot leave until they finish their part of the work."

The green and red ninja opened their mouths to protest.

"But Sensei—" Kai began.

"No buts! You must finish cleaning the deck of the Bounty, and Lloyd has to clean the showers. Then you may join us."

"Uncle...wait, _us_?"

Wu walked over to the side of the ship and began climbing down the ladder. "I have not been to a water park since I was young. No way I'm sitting this one out!"

Lloyd looked at Kai. "Were water parks even around three centuries ago?"

"And now you may clean the toilets as well," Wu called from halfway down the ladder.

"Sensei!"

* * *

"Here you go." Kai tossed the blond a soda. "If we have to clean, at least we can be refreshed and energized while we do it."

Lloyd opened the cherry cola and took a sip. "Good idea," he complimented.

Kai closed the fridge and opened his own soda, eyeing the green ninja as he did so. "You know, these stupid chores will probably be a lot easier if we work together. You help me clean the deck, and I'll help you with the showers. Sound like a plan?"

He nodded. "Sure, that works for me. But what about the toilets?"

The brunet huffed. "Yeah, right! You walked right into that one. Sorry, Green Machine—you're on your own there."

"Eh, that's fair," Lloyd conceded with a shrug. He took another drink of his cola. "Wanna get started?"

Kai pulled a bottle of floor cleaner out from underneath the sink. "Already ahead of ya." He walked back up the stairs, while Lloyd grabbed the mop and followed close behind.

When they reached the deck, Kai turned on the hose and began spraying down the floor. Lloyd watched him, staring as he took several more mindless swigs. _What happened earlier?_ He wondered. _Was he flirting with me? He was probably just hot and bothered because of the weather. He must get pretty freakin' hot during the summer._ He noticed the way Kai's muscles rippled beneath his tight red tank top. _Fuck, he_ is _hot..._

The master of fire looked up at his companion. "Are you just gonna stand there? 'Cause if you are, I guess I'll just stand there while you clean the showers and toilets."

His words snapped the green ninja out of his trance. "S-Sorry," he stuttered. "I'm helping." He picked up the bottle of soap and poured some out onto the deck. "Can I get some water over here?" When Kai sprayed the hose in his direction, he started mopping the area.

"At least we get to do _something_ involving water," Kai muttered, trying to lighten the mood. When he didn't receive a response, he looked back to the blond, rolling his eyes when he noticed that Lloyd was just standing there moving the mop back and forth over the same spot. He sighed and walked over to the spaced-out ninja. Without another warning, he placed his thumb over the opening of the hose and sprayed Lloyd with a stream of water. "Hello? Earth to Lloyd!"

Lloyd jumped in surprise. "Aah!" He squealed as the droplets made contact with his face. He glared at the spiky-haired brunet. "Kai! What the hell?"

"Oh, so Zane _didn't_ freeze you before he left," he teased. "Good. I was starting to get worried. Here, why don't you handle the hose? We'll get done much faster if I do the actual mopping."

Lloyd took the hose, keeping his gaze trained on Kai as he bent down to pick up the cleaner.

"Mop?"

The blond handed him the tool slowly.

Kai scoffed. "For the master of energy, you sure don't have much of it today. And it's so nice out! What gives?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'd just rather be at the water park," he lied. _Or making out with you—WHAT THE FUCK?_ He face-palmed. _Lloyd, what are you thinking? Pull yourself together!_

"Me too," Kai agreed. "But the sooner we finish cleaning, the sooner we can go join the others. And standing around doing nothing isn't helping." He ruffled Lloyd's hair playfully. "You know I love you, but I won't hesitate to leave without you if you don't help out."

Lloyd blinked, his green eyes wide. "You...you love me?"

The master of fire chuckled. "Uh, yeah. You're one of my best friends. Don't you love me?"

"Oh...um," he stuttered. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, of course I do!" _Don't make me do this right now, Kai!_

Kai smiled contently. "That's what I thought. Now, if you really love me, give me some of that water."

Lloyd did as he was asked, spraying the hose in Kai's direction. Thanking Lloyd for the water, he started mopping. Lloyd stood and watched him once again, the hose spewing water as he held it loosely in his hand. _Maybe if I train with Kai more, I'll be as fit as he is…_

"Lloyd!" Kai yelled. "You make a pretty statue, but I like you better when you're _helping me_. Besides, I thought your animatronic was still in the museum—since when is it standing on the deck uselessly holding a hose?"

"Hey!" Without thinking, Lloyd raised the hose, spraying it directly at the red ninja. As he realized what he had just done, he slapped a hand over his mouth, letting the hose fall to the ground. Kai was completely drenched and glaring at him. "Oops! Sorry, Kai—I didn't mean to!"

"'Didn't mean to' _my ass_!" The still-stunned Kai retorted.

Lloyd winced. _Oh, come on! Why did you have to mention your ass?_

"I _will_ get you back for that," the fire ninja warned. "You'll see." He grabbed the bottom of his soaked shirt and pulled it over his head.

Lloyd's jaw dropped. _Oh,_ fuck. _What was I thinking?_

Kai thought for a moment. "Actually, that felt pretty nice, I'm not gonna lie." His face lit up as he got an idea. He grabbed something from the floor by the side of the deck, then sauntered over to Lloyd and took the hose back. "Well, if we can't go to the water park, we may as well make our own!" He screwed a spray head onto the hose and locked it to keep it spraying. Then he set it on the ground, watching proudly as it released a wall of droplets into the air.

Lloyd stared at it, mesmerized. "Hey, look! A rainbow!"

Kai laughed. "You're so cute, you know that?"

Finally bringing himself back to the present moment, Lloyd giggled in response, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He picked up the soap and poured a line of it over the deck, then darted a few meters away.

"Hey Kai, check this out!" He sprinted forward, sliding as his feet made contact with the soap. "Whoa!" He struggled to keep his balance, but fell right on his backside. "Ow."

The brunet burst out laughing. "That was priceless! Hold on, I wanna try." He backed up before running forward and copying Lloyd's tactic. He slid further than his counterpart did, making a face at the green ninja as he did so. A split second later, he, too, lost his balance and tumbled to the ground.

"Harder than it looks, huh?" Lloyd commented between bouts of laughter. He stood up carefully. "But I bet I can make it further than you this time!" He made another attempt at sliding across the soapy floor, this time nearly surpassing Kai. As he slid past, the fire ninja threw his body in front of him, knocking him down.

When Lloyd's hands made contact with the ground, he opened his eyes to see that he had fallen right on top of Kai, one hand on either side of his pretty, smug face.

"Great," Lloyd sighed, faking annoyance. "Look what you've done now."

The older ninja smirked, noticing that the blond was unintentionally straddling his waist. "I'm not complaining."

Green eyes blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Gives me a chance to do this." Kai reached up and pulled Lloyd's face toward his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> And have a safe and happy Pride Month! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos and comments! Here's part two for ya!
> 
> This chapter contains smut. It's my first time ever posting a sex scene, so I hope it's not too bad. 
> 
> If you would prefer to read a T-rated version of this chapter, you can find it on my fanfiction.net page under chapter nine of the story "Red Light, Green Light." I have the same username: 21CenturyNinja.
> 
> Again, Lloyd and Kai are both physically and mentally adults in this story.
> 
> I was saving this chapter for a special occasion, and now that day is here—this is the first thing I'm posting during my summer break!
> 
> Enjoy!

_I guess I get the message; we_ _don't have to stress this anymore._

_If it happens, then it happens. Happy to have you at all._

* * *

Lloyd was startled, but he kissed back, enjoying the feeling of Kai’s warm lips on his own. After a moment, they pulled away. 

“What was that for?”

The brunet shrugged. “I kinda like you,” he admitted. 

Lloyd’s cheeks went beet red. “Y-You do?”

“Yep,” Kai admitted. “Have for a while.”

“R-Really?”

The older ninja laughed. “Yes, really. Fuck, why are you so cute?”

Lloyd blinked. “You think I’m cute?”

Kai leaned up and kissed him again. “The cutest.”

“Well,” Lloyd replied, “I think you’re cute, too. Er, more specifically, hot. ‘Cause you’re the fire ninja and everything.”

Kai rolled his sparkling eyes. “Dork.” With that, he flipped Lloyd over onto his back, pinning him to the ground. He started kissing the blond’s neck, earning him a gasp of surprise and pleasure in response. Smiling at Lloyd’s reaction, he started sucking on the tender skin above his collarbone. 

“Fuck, Kai,” he breathed. 

The master of fire smirked. “You like that?” He asked, staring into green eyes. 

“I...I like you...”

Kai’s smirk widened. “Well, then,” he breathed, leaning down until his mouth was right next to Lloyd’s ear. “It’s a good thing the others are out. I’m thinking you and I can have a little fun of our own.”

“W-What kind of fun?” Lloyd asked, his heart racing. 

“What do you think?”

Lloyd wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck and started kissing him harder. Kai brushed his tongue against Lloyd’s lips, asking for permission to enter. Lloyd parted his lips and the red ninja entered, his tongue intertwining with his own. 

_Damn, does he have to be good at everything?_ Lloyd wondered, enjoying being this close to his newly-realized crush. 

As if in response to his silent question, Kai reached down and grabbed Lloyd’s butt. The blond let out a surprised squeak, and Kai chuckled at his response. He ran his other hand through the soft blond locks as he deepened the kiss, his lips pressed so tightly against Lloyd’s that neither of them could breathe. Not like they could inhale a sufficient amount of oxygen, anyway, with how quickly their hearts were beating. 

All of a sudden, Kai felt water spray onto his hair, turning his somewhat-dry, spiky mane into sodden brown mush. “Aaagh,” he groaned, looking over his shoulder to see that the hose had fallen to its side, spraying the pair. The brunet took the brunt of its force, partially obscuring Lloyd from the spray. 

Lloyd giggled. “Don’t worry, you still look cute.”

“Of course I do,” Kai replied. He huffed in annoyance. “Anyways, we should probably finish our chores so we can join the others.”

The green ninja nodded. “Right.” He let out a faint sigh of disappointment. Boy, did he wish he could spend the rest of the day kissing Kai. But they’d never make it to the water park if they did that. 

Kai rolled off of him, feeling his own pang of regret. _Fuck, I could take him right now..._ he shook his head. _No, stop it! Get your priorities straight, dumbass!_ He stood up and held out his hand, feeling a burst of electricity pulse through his veins as Lloyd took it. _Stop it!_

After staring at Kai for a moment, Lloyd grabbed the mop and started scrubbing the deck. Kai poured some of the soap onto the floor and sprayed water over the wooden planks, which made Lloyd’s distracted sweeping of the tool actually do some good.

* * *

Lloyd scrubbed the tiles of the shower. “Eww, whose hair is this?” He whined, pulling a dark strand off of the wall. He eyed it curiously. “Hmm...Kai, is this yours?” He looked over his shoulder to address the red ninja, narrowing his eyes as he realized Kai was nowhere to be seen. “Kai?”

He stepped out of the shower. The master of fire had promised to help him clean the showers if he helped with the deck—which he did, after a while of daydreaming and zoning out in the June heat. _Where is he?_

“Kai?” He walked out into the hallway. “Where are you?” 

He gasped in surprise as he felt arms wrap around his waist. Turning around, he came face to face with Kai. 

“There you are!” He exclaimed. “You promised to help me clean the showers.”

“And I will,” Kai answered. “I was just grabbing some more soda.” He handed a bottle to the blond, then leaned in close to whisper in his ear. “I put a little vodka in it, just so you know. Not much, but enough to make cleaning suck a bit less. Don’t drink it if you’re not comfortable with that.”

Lloyd took the bottle, twisted off the cap, and took a large swig. “And they say you’re not the smartest ninja,” he teased. 

Kai furrowed his brow. “Who says that?”

Lloyd gave him a reassuring kiss. “Well, not me.” He skipped back to the bathroom. 

Instead of helping him clean, Kai hoisted himself up onto the counter, drinking his cola as he watched his teammate go to work. After scrubbing the tiles for a few seconds, Lloyd looked back to the brunet. 

“I thought you were going to help me,” he said, slightly annoyed. 

Kai glanced around the room, looking for an excuse. “I will,” he promised. “I just...uh...” he thought for a moment. “I forgot something!” He jumped off the counter and bolted through the door. “I’ll be right back!”

“Kai!” Lloyd whined. He sighed in exasperation and went back to cleaning, not feeling like arguing at the moment. The dark hair pulled his attention once again. “Eww! Kai, come get your hair!” He looked over his shoulder, but the red ninja was gone. Making a gagging noise, he picked up the hair and flicked it into the trash. “Get off my finger, stupid hair!” He yelped. 

After getting the pesky hair off, he turned back to the task at hand, wiping the tiles with a rag as he sprayed them with cleaner. 

He yelled in shock as he felt a pair of hands turn him around and push him against the tiles. The unexpected motion caused him to drop the rag and spray bottle, which fell to the floor with a _clang_. He looked up to meet Kai’s sparkling chocolate eyes. “K-Kai...” he stuttered. 

He didn’t have time to finish his address as the familiar pair of lips were pressed against his own. Kai pulled him close, shoving his tongue into his mouth in an eager yet caring manner.

He pulled back for a moment. “Remember how you soaked me with the hose earlier?”

Lloyd nodded. “Yeah?”

“Well,” Kai said, a mischievous smirk gracing his handsome face. “I think it’s time for me to return the favor.” He reached over to the faucet and turned the water on. 

Lloyd yelped as the water drenched him, but he quickly forgot everything as Kai kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around the brunet’s neck as they began making out once again, both of them becoming soaking wet as they kissed passionately in the shower. 

Kai pulled away slightly before leaning forward and whispering in Lloyd’s ear. “I got that thing I forgot,” he told him. 

Lloyd blinked. “What thing? I thought that was just an excuse to avoid cleaning.”

Kai pulled a small foil packet out of his back pocket. Lloyd’s eyes widened as he realized what his companion was referring to. 

Kai took the shorter ninja’s face in his hand and tilted his head upwards so the two were staring into each other’s eyes. “Do you want to?” He asked, his voice gentle. 

The green ninja gaped at him in surprise. His heart started racing once again, but he nodded slightly. 

“Are you sure?” The master of fire asked again, his loving eyes revealing his apprehension. 

Lloyd smiled. “Y-Yeah,” he said. “Let’s do this.”

Kai pressed their lips together. As they kissed again, he reached his hand down Lloyd’s pants and began stroking his member. The blond gasped but kept kissing him, his breathing speeding up. He ran his hands over Kai’s exposed chest, enjoying the feeling of the hard muscles under his palms. After a few more moments, Kai discarded the rest of his own clothes and donned the condom. Lloyd glanced down shyly, taking in another sharp breath as he realized how big his lover was. 

Noticing his nervousness, Kai smiled. “Don’t worry,” he assured him. “If it hurts, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?”

Lloyd smiled. “Okay.”

Kai reached onto the window sill and grabbed a small bottle. He squeezed some of the lube out onto his fingers and shaft, Lloyd watching him with wide, nervous but excited eyes. He kissed the pretty blond again, then slowly removed the clothing obscuring his lower half. 

“Ready, Green Machine?”

Lloyd took a deep breath. “Ready, Fireball.”

Kai carefully inserted a finger into Lloyd’s entrance. The green ninja gasped and wrapped his arms around Kai’s shoulders, gripping him tightly. 

“You alright?”

Lloyd nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. 

The brunet added another finger. Lloyd buried his face into Kai’s neck, holding him even tighter. 

“Are you sure?” Kai asked, his eyes brimming with concern. 

The blond nodded. “Uh-huh,” he said between pants. “Just...go slow. I’ve...I’ve never done this before.”

Kai pulled back, cupping Lloyd’s face in his hand. “Are you positive that you want to?”

Lloyd leaned forward and placed a soft but eager kiss on the fire ninja’s lips. “Absolutely.”

Kissing his lover back, Kai stuck a third finger in. Lloyd moaned softly, turning Kai on even more. 

He removed his fingers and applied a little more lube to his member. Slowly and carefully, he began inserting himself into Lloyd. The master of energy dug his fingernails into Kai’s back, gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Kai entered him. 

“You good?”

Lloyd smiled. “Kai, you’re so sweet,” he said. He took a shaky breath. “Just fuck me already.”

Stifling a chuckle, Kai pushed further inside, holding Lloyd’s waist. The blond squeezed his shoulders, his breath quickening as he felt Kai fill him up. 

“Still alright?”

“Kai!”

Kai pulled out slowly, then thrusted back in. Lloyd took in another sharp breath. 

“F-Fuck!” He gasped. 

Kai thrusted again. Lloyd’s entire body jerked, but Kai held him steady. He pulled back and jerked forward again. 

“Hmmmmph!” Lloyd squealed. 

Kai’s breath was hot against his ear. “Does it feel good?”

Lloyd gasped for air. “Y-Yeah. H-Harder...”

Kai thrusted again, harder this time. Lloyd cried out, scraping Kai’s back hard enough to make him bleed. 

“Kai!” He breathed. “Y-Yes!”

Kai brought his lips to Lloyd’s neck and began sucking at it again. The younger ninja’s body continued to spasm, jerking in pleasure as Kai gently bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, continuing to pump in and out. 

Kai kept hitting a bundle of nerves inside of him, and Lloyd felt as though there was a coil within his lower stomach, tightening more and more with every thrust from the sexy brunet. The water from the shower drenched them both, every inch of their bodies covered with liquid. _At least we don’t have to worry about making a mess_ , Lloyd thought. 

Kai thrusted again, and the coil inside of Lloyd felt as though it was about to snap. “K-Kai! I think I’m gonna...”

With one more movement from the red ninja, Lloyd felt waves of pleasure flow through his body. He let out a yelp, muffled as he pressed his mouth into Kai’s neck. His body shook, and his entrance tightened, causing Kai to climax as well, filling the condom. 

Gasping for air, Lloyd hugged Kai tightly. The brunet did nothing less, pulling out slowly as he kissed the blond’s neck. 

“How was that?” He asked. 

Lloyd smiled. “That was...amazing.”

Kai kissed him on the lips again, then stared into his wild green eyes. “You know, we should do this more often.”

“I...I’d like that.”

Kai chuckled. “You know what? Fuck our chores.” He lifted Lloyd up, and the green ninja wrapped his legs around his waist. “We’ll have time to finish them later. Right now, we’re alone. I don’t want to waste this opportunity.”

Lloyd smirked. “Sensei always says, ‘never put off until tomorrow what can be done today.’”

The red ninja nodded. “And today,” he said. “I can do you.” He kissed Lloyd’s soft lips several times. “Again...And again...And again.”

The master of energy giggled as Kai carried him out of the shower and into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed draped in a red comforter, crawling on top of him and kissing his neck again. 

“Fuck, Kai!” Lloyd breathed. “Why are you so good at everything?”

The fire ninja leaned down and whispered in his ear. “It’s not hard when you turn me on like that.”

Green eyes met brown once again. “Get inside me, now,” Lloyd ordered, slightly shocked at his own forwardness. 

Kai smirked. “Whatever you say, Master Lloyd.”

* * *

Jay climbed onto the Bounty, reaching over the side to help Nya up as well. “That was a fantastic idea,” he mused. “Thank you, Skylor!”

Cole nodded, joining his teammates on the deck. “That was the most fun I’ve had in months!”

“It was quite enjoyable,” Zane added as he, too, climbed over the railing. 

Sensei Wu was the last to gather on the Bounty. “I just hope we get to return to a clean ship,” he muttered, smiling despite his serious tone. He looked around the upper deck as he ascended. “Huh. Not too shabby. Looks like Kai and Lloyd did something after all.”

“I hope the showers are clean,” Jay said. “Cole leaves his hairs all over the walls. I feel bad for Lloyd!”

“Those are Nya’s!” Cole argued defensively. 

The water ninja crossed her arms. “I don’t stick my hairs to the wall.”

The master of earth huffed. “Whatever. When I stick my hairs on the tiles, I make art!”

“You just keep telling yourself that,” Jay teased. 

“Speaking of the showers,” Wu spoke up, “what do you say we see what kind of a job Lloyd did on cleaning them?”

“Ooh, I’m down!” Cole declared. “I’ll bet you fifty coin he got distracted and never finished them. He’s probably fucking around right as we speak!”

“I’ll take you up on that,” Jay said. “They had all day to clean. I’m sure our green leader at least did something.”

The five headed down the stairs, not stopping until they arrived at the first bathroom. Jay grabbed the bottle of cherry cola off the counter and chugged what was left over, frowning as he realized that it didn’t taste quite right. 

Cole looked inside the shower. “Pay up, Jay,” he ordered. “It’s still nasty!”

“What?” The blue ninja exclaimed. “No way. Lemme see!” He looked over Cole’s shoulder to see several black hairs clinging to the walls. He sighed in defeat. “I don’t get it! They had all day to clean. What else could they have spent all their time doing?”

As if on cue, a shout from the green ninja echoed from the shared bedroom next door.

“Kai! Yes!”

All five froze in shock.

Nya turned to the master of earth. “Well, Cole, it looks like you were right. Lloyd certainly is fucking around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know if my smut-writing didn't suck, and if you'd like to see more.
> 
> I also wanted to note that ranvirn47 and electricmindart wrote stories based on songs from the Wake Up, Sunshine album as well. Both of their stories are fantastic, and I highly recommend giving them a read!
> 
> Also, check out the song this is based on if you haven't already: Getaway Green by All Time Low. It's perfect for summer!
> 
> Happy summer and Pride everyone! :)


End file.
